


Silence

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicide, please don't read if youre having a rough time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: Alex is troubled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Here's something. I might delete this later. Not sure.

“Please Kara. Please don't go,” Alex said, a sob wracking her entire body. 

 

“You lied to me Alex. You know how I feel about lying,” Kara said calmly at her, starting to gather her things. 

 

“I didn't want you to worry. You have enough to deal with already. You didn't need to add my troubles to yours,” Alex tried to explain herself, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Do you really think I worried about you less? No. I worried the same damn amount. Because I care about you,” the Kryptonian walked out the door and into the hallway, “I'll get over it eventually. I just need time right now.”

 

“I understand,” came Alex's reply.

 

“Good,” the heroine said and closed the door. 

 

*****

 

For the next two days the sisters didn't talk much. No texting. No visits. Nothing that wasn't directly related to the DEO, and even then it was short, tension filled conversation.

 

It killed Alex, but she knew she deserved this. The human wanted to fix the situation so badly, but she has no idea how to do that. 

 

She didn't know how much space to give her sister, so eventually she just stopped replying.

 

At first she thought maybe telling others about her fault would help. That it would instill some sort of trust in Kara, but it only seemed to push her further away. 

 

She knew Snapper was keeping Kara busy. Things were picking up speed and her sister was going nowhere but up. She couldn't have been more proud.

 

Nonetheless she felt empty. That wasn't Kara's fault one bit though. Alex was pushing everyone away. She couldn't risk hurting anyone else like she had Kara. 

 

Alex took another drink from her half empty bottle. The burning sensation made its way down her throat made her wince as she breathed out a strong scent of cinnamon and whiskey.

 

It was the only way she could cope with the sister nights without her sister. Which really, if the agent was honest with herself, was every night.

 

Sleeping wasn't ever her best area, oftentimes she went a week without it before she crashed, but lately it had gotten even worse. 

 

However, it wasn't Kara's fault. It was Alex's idiotic lie that had pushed them away from each other, something that created a guilt that absolutely crushed her.

 

*****

 

Everyday she hoped to get better, but it only seemed to get worse. Until she broke.

 

She didn't intend to go back to it. She didn't even realize it was happening at first. The agent purposely started to put herself in compromising situations. 

 

Going on dangerous missions.

 

Purposely making mistakes while sparring. 

 

Getting a little too close to the cars when she was doing her morning run on the street.

 

But then that wasn't enough. Soon the mighty Alex Danvers had a very good reason for wearing long sleeves.

 

Small slices became deep gashes but the tears dried. She was no longer disappointed when her texts were not replied to.

 

*****

 

She slowly extracted herself from all of her relationships and lashed out at anyone who tried to bring her back. Hank. Lucy. Hell even her mother took interest. 

 

The agent though felt that this is what she deserved. Besides, with her gone, the other's lives would be easier. Paired with the fact that she wouldn't be able to hurt those she loved anymore, this was good decision. 

 

Alex fantasized over it. No more pain. No more sleeplessness. No more struggle. Just peace. 

 

The human took a deep breath as she dumped her remaining Valium pills -about eight- in her hand. 

 

One last text to her sister. Tears filled her eyes as she saw that the last text that was sent was from seven months ago. 

 

After the text was sent off she took the pills and chased them down with a glass of water. 

 

*****

 

Later that night, Kara checked her phone one last time before slipping into bed next to Cat.

 

There was just one text from Alex. She rolled her eyes and set the phone down on the side table when she read it.

 

_‘I'm so sorry babygirl. I love you.’_


End file.
